


Strawberries & Vanilla Ice Cream

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg eats strawberries and ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries & Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou - 06/23/1999.
> 
> Ah! A challenge story! Huummm. I believe that I would like the strawberries and vanilla ice cream.

Inspector Thatcher stood in front of the mirror smoothing her dress down, looking at her image from the side. *Damn I look good.* The red silk dress hugged her figure, showing every curve and line of her body. Two thin straps were all that kept the dress from coming off. Tonight was going to be...interesting.

Constable Fraser would be bringing the consular car around to pick her up soon. He was to be her escort tonight. The French Embassy was having an event and considering his ability to speak French and look so good standing next to her, he was the obvious choice to come with her.

She slipped on her matching red pumps and grabbed her purse. They would make a striking pair the two of them. She had instructed him to wear his full dress uniform. Closing her eyes she pictured how he would look. What a waste! If he wasn't her junior officer...the things she would do to him. She knew her duty, but it didn't hurt to look.

She walked to the front door of the consulate. Fraser was extremely punctual. He would be there any minute. Opening the door just enough so she could see out she observed the car pulling up and Fraser stepping out. Good lord! Her breath caught in her throat. He could be a poster for the R.C.M.P. recruiters. Now open the door, step out and see how he reacts.

"Goodevening Constable."

He looked up at her and froze.

*Meg you are such a tease.*

He had stopped at the gate and was staring at her. Not blinking. Not moving.

She walked past him brushing against his shoulder. "We should be going, if not, we will be late and that would not reflect well on Canada."

Fraser finally found his voice. "Yes sir." He wheeled around and walked past her to open the car door. As she moved by him to get in the car he took a deep breath. How could she smell so good and not have any perfume on? This was going to be a night from hell. Spending the entire evening next to her. Looking like that!

Red suited her. He had told her this twice before that it did and now it seemed she wore it to test him. To see if he could remember that she was his superior officer. The drive was sheer torture for him.

*Okay Meg. Get the lipstick out. Now the compact. Yes. He's looking in the rearview mirror.* She applied her lipstick (red of course) slowly. Lower lip. Upper lip. Now pout.

Oh my! Her lips. Red. Sensual. How he wanted to kiss those lips. Crush her body to his. He ran a finger nervously around his collar. It was getting awfully hot in the car.

They finally arrived at the French Embassy. He offered his arm to her and led her in. She was right. Heads turned as they walked in. She loved the attention. Her job had the occasional perks and this was one of them.

They mingled with the other guests. She watched as Fraser charmed each group that they joined. Then they were seated next to one another at a table with four other people. Dinner was served. Quiet conversation ensued. Then came time for dessert. The other guests had excused themselves. It left her and Fraser at the table. Alone.

Looking at the selections she smiled. "I will have the strawberries and vanilla ice cream please. Constable. What would you like?" She looked directly at him as she spoke.

He looked back at her. "I will just have coffee please."

When the waiter brought out her dessert and set it down she just stared at it. The strawberries were large and plump. Just the right size. No. She couldn't. It wouldn't be professional.

She glanced around her. There really weren't that many people left in their area. Smiling she picked up a strawberry. She slowly twirled it in the ice cream. Bringing it up to her lips she sucked the tip, licking the ice cream off. She dipped it in the ice cream again. Taking her time, suckling at the berry and then nibbling a small bite out of it. Chewing slowly. Swallowing and then running her tongue along her lower lip.

She looked at Fraser. "Strawberries are so juicy this time of year. Are you sure you don't want any?" It took all her control not to laugh. She knew she was being wicked teasing him like this. She hadn't even been sure if he would have known what she was doing, but apparently he did. She noticed he was breathing heavily and he had been following her every movement while she was eating. He wasn't as innocent as he pretended to be. She began to think what it would be like if she ate him like a strawberry. *Meg! Stop that. You know that you can't do that.*

She repeated her performance with a second strawberry. A drip of ice cream landed between her cleavage. "Ooops! How sloppy of me." She reached down with a finger and wiped up the drip. Then she brought her finger to her mouth and sucked the ice cream off. She watched as Fraser shifted in his chair.

Oh dear! He watched as she ate the strawberries. It was the first time in his life that he found himself praying that he were a strawberry. To have those lips suck at him like that! On my. The small drip of ice cream landed between her breasts. He thought back to the train incident. When he had retrieved the hairpin. How he wanted to lick that drop of ice cream off of her. And now she was sucking her finger. *I do not know how much more of this I can take!*

*Damn. I have only one berry left.* She looked at Fraser again. He looked as if he were ready to pass out. She shouldn't do it, but it was so tempting. Why not. No one would ever know. She took the last strawberry and dipped it into the melting ice cream. Coating it so it was dripping. Then she let out an audible sigh.

"Excuse me constable, can you hold this for a moment please?" She thrust the ice cream covered strawberry into his hand startling him. He just stared at it like it was going to bite him. Picking up her purse she pretended to look for something in it. "Oh well. I guess I forgot it." She reached over and took the berry from him. "Oh I am so thoughtless. There's ice cream on your fingers. Let me get it off for you."

She took his hand and brought it to her face. Taking each finger she sucked the ice cream off of each finger. "That's better. Now they're clean." Picking up the strawberry that she had set down she proceeded to eat it just as she did the others. Pretending that what she was doing was a normal every day occurrence.

He watched her as she sucked on his fingers. Dear Lord! He looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. No one was. He couldn't breath. And if she did it much longer he was going to explode! He had his free hand in his lap trying to keep a certain little Mountie from standing at attention. Jodhpurs were not the best clothing to hide this type of thing. If she saw how he was responding to her she would lose all respect for him as a fellow officer. On the other hand, what she was doing to him wasn't entirely professional either.

"I must say that was the best dessert that I have eaten in some time." Looking around she turned back to him. "Constable. Would you care to dance?"

"No! I mean thank you kindly for asking, but I would prefer to just sit here for a while." *I can not believe she asked me to dance with her, but I can't. She would find out.*

"Are you feeling all right? You looked flushed."

"Yes sir. I feel fine. It's just...hot."

"Oh. If you will excuse me, I have to go and freshen up."

He breathed a sigh of relief as she left. Maybe now he could get himself under control.

When she returned to their table she noted that Fraser wasn't as tense anymore. That's a shame. The evening continued without further incident. Fraser drove her to her apartment and escorted her to the door. "Now that was an enjoyable function. wouldn't you agree constable?"

"Yes sir." He was looking at her nervously.

*He's afraid that I might do something else. Remember your duty Meg. You give the orders, he follows them.* That thought brought a smile to her face.

"Constable, you didn't have any dessert tonight." Grabbing him by the front of his serge she yanked him into her apartment. "Do you like whipped cream?" 

END


End file.
